


The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by AllonsySpaceman



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsySpaceman/pseuds/AllonsySpaceman
Summary: Scully is hosting a Christmas dinner for her collegues, who are now like a family to her.





	The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

For Dana Scully, Christmas had always been a special time. A time to celebrate and spend time with her family. This year, however, it was going to be different. Her father and her sister were dead and, even if her mother was hosting their traditional Christmas Eve dinner, she was no longer invited because of her brother, with whom she didn’t speak anymore.

So this year, Christmas was going to be a bit different. She wasn’t going to be alone, she was actually the host for a special Christmas dinner, with the most important people in her life. Skinner was going to be there, Monica and Doggett, who had been happily married for almost a year, said they were going to go, and of course, Mulder was going to be there with her. For Mulder and Scully, this was their fifth or sixth Christmas together since they met, but their first as a couple. They had been in a relationship for ten months now and they were so in love with each other. This dinner was a big deal for Scully. She wanted everything to be perfect and to go well so she had taken a few days off to decorate her house and cook the Christmas dinner for everyone.

It was 5pm and Dana was arranging the last few details, while singing and dancing along to Christmas songs. Since dinner was in the oven and everything was pretty much ready, Dana left the kitchen to go take a shower and dress for the dinner.

She took her time getting ready and suddenly it was 7 o’clock and people started showing up at her house. The first to arrive were Monica and Doggett, they both hugged Scully and gave her a small present to put under her tree, with all the other gifts they were going to exchange later, after dinner. Then came Skinner, who greeted her and handed her his gift and, at last, Mulder, who brought along a bottle of wine.

They sat together and enjoyed the dinner Dana had cooked for the past two days, they laughed and told jokes. In that moment it seemed like everything was perfect, like they weren’t risking their lives every day. For Scully it seemed like spending Christmas with her family, and to a certain extent, this was her family. Skinner was like a father figure to her, she and Monica were so close people had mistaken them for sisters, Doggett sometimes seemed like an older brother, ready to protect and help them whenever they needed it, and Mulder was basically her family.

“I have to say, Agent Scully, dinner is excellent. I never knew you were such a good cook” said Skinner after dinner was over “Thank you sir. I really hope you guys like the dessert, too” she replied “And thank you for coming here. I’m really happy you could come. You guys know how hard it has been for me this year, with Bill and all that has happened”

Mulder squeezed her hand from under the table, to assure her everything was going to be ok. Dessert was served and then they all moved to the couch together to exchange their gifts: the men gave Monica and Dana bracelets and jewellery they knew the two agents liked and Skinner had given Mulder a book about alien sightings and conspiracy theories “I thought you didn’t believe in this kind of crap, as you call it, sir” said Mulder with a laugh, obviously looking forward to reading the book “Oh well, you know Mulder, I thought that if you spend some time reading that, I won’t have to save your ass for a while. It’s a win-win situation, really” Everyone was laughing, then it was Mulder’s turn to give Scully her gift.

He went to grab something from his jacket, then came back with his hand in his pocket and walked towards his girlfriend “Before I give Scully my gift, which I really hope she’ll like, I’d like to thank you guys again for being here. I think I can speak for both of us when I say you have become our family, and this is why I want to share this moment with all of you.” He said, then turned to Scully and held her hand “Dana, this has been one of the craziest parts of my life. When we met six years ago, I would never have thought we’d end up like this. We’ve been through so much together, good and bad times, we’ve argued and we’ve risked losing one another multiple times you’ve stood by my side through thick and thin, even when we were arguing or had different ideas, but still, these have been the best years for me. Meeting you, getting to know you and work together has changed me so much. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’ll let me” He took the little box out of his pocket, kneeled and opened it to reveal the beautiful ring inside “Dana Katherine Scully, will you marry me?”

Scully walked towards him and, with the biggest smile and a few tears on her face, she said “Of course I’ll marry you, you crazy man” and kissed him. Monica, Doggett and Skinner, who were all quite shocked, started clapping and stood up to congratulate the couple. Scully and Monica hugged each other and Dana whispered to her friend “I know it’s early but can I count you in as my maid of honour? You’re the closest friend I have and it seems only fair after you asked me to be yours at your wedding” “Of course, I’d love that. And congratulations, again!”

Once everyone was done hugging, Doggett suggested it was time to head home. They wanted to give the couple some space for themselves and, besides, it was getting really late. Monica and Skinner agreed and went to get their coats. “Agent Scully, thank you again for the dinner and the lovely evening and, again, congratulations. Everyone, as a Christmas gift, I’m giving you all the rest of the week off and I’ll see you after New Year’s day” said Skinner as they were about to leave.

They headed for the door, when Scully walked over to Skinner “Sir, can we talk in private for a minute?” “Of course. What is it?” “Sir, I know this is definitely unconventional and probably strange, but I’d like to ask you, if you’re ok with it, if you could be the one walking me down the aisle when Mulder and I get married. You’ve always been like a father to me and I hope you’ll accept it” Skinner was left almost speechless. He saw her like a daughter he never had and was very protective over her, but he never knew he meant that much to her “Of course, Dana. That’d be an honour” “Thank you sir. Good night, and Merry Christmas” “To you, too, agent Scully, goodbye”

Scully went back in her apartment, where Mulder was waiting for her. She smiled and went to sit on the couch next to him. They kissed tenderly and cuddled for a while. “Mulder?” “What is it?” “I haven’t given you my gift yet. Close your eyes, I’ll be back in a second”

She stood up and walked to the bedroom to take a small gift that was carefully wrapped and she quickly went back to Mulder. She put the small gift in his hand. “You can open your eyes now” she said anxiously.

Mulder removed the wrapping paper and looked at the frame in his hands. Inside there was a black and white picture. He looked up at her with a smile “Is this…?” “Yes” she said smiling “Mulder, I’m pregnant. We’re going to have a baby” Mulder was shocked but also very, very happy “Are you serious? We’re really going to have a baby?” Dana nodded and he grabbed her gently and kissed her “This is the best Christmas of my life. Merry Christmas Dana” “Merry Christmas Fox. I love you” “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy holidays everyone! I hope you enjoyed my fanfiction. Please leave a comment, if you want. Constructive criticism is always accepted.
> 
> As usual, special thanks to Benedetta for being my beta reader.


End file.
